


A Better Night's Sleep

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [71]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Beds, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Roleplay Logs, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has spent another long night working on her paper and she decides to sleep in the bed in her study rather than wake her husband up. McCoy, however, has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> And finally, I wrote something again! **sideofrawr** wanted some fluff and I've been showing her things for the redesign of Molly's cabin and I showed her [this bookstore themed hostel in Tokyo](http://artbymaureen.tumblr.com/post/132251421056/book-and-bed-tokyo-a-bookstore-themed-hostel-in) and this fic idea bubbled up and I finally got around to writing it today, so hopefully she likes it.

One of the things she had sorely missed doing in her home universe was writing research papers. Yes, it was a thrill to work with Scotland Yard and the great Sherlock Holmes, but she had worked for Barts and they were one of the best teaching hospitals in the whole of the UK, and it was nice to put her skills to an academic use from time to time, teaching seminars and writing papers. She had greatly enjoyed the two semesters she had been a professor in Lawrence, and there were days she sorely missed that here, so any chance she got to do something in the academic field she took.

Unfortunately, she hadn’t expected the perfect storm of John going on holiday and leaving them shorthanded, a nasty case of the measles among their non-displaced patients thanks to an anti-vaccination family that some of the local children went to school with, an increase in violent crimes leading to her services being needed by the coroner’s office _and_ the deadline on her research paper fast approaching. She was spreading herself quite thin, even with Leonard and Zoe and Jackson’s assurances that she didn’t need to, that they could handle it.

She yawned as she looked at her laptop. The words on the screen seemed rather blurred together at the moment, which she knew was a bad sign, but she should soldier on. She had an early day tomorrow; she had to be at the coroner’s office at seven AM to work on paperwork and then put in a full shift there until five, and then do house calls to the families with non-infected children until at least eight, if not later, then come home and put more work into this paper. She wondered if she’d get to see Leonard at all tomorrow. Perhaps maybe for a quick bite at lunch, if their schedules could coincide. She glanced at the wedding band on her finger. They’d been married less than a month and it already seemed as if they saw less of each other now than they had prior to their whirlwind marriage.

Tonight he had brought her supper while she worked. Jambalaya and currant swirl cheesecake for dessert, with a cup of strong coffee as well. She’d pulled herself away from her work and they’d chatted as she ate, just for a bit, but that was the only time she had seen him today. She’d spent the night before in the bed behind her bookshelf so as to not wake him up since she didn’t finish until nearly 1 AM and _he_ had the early day today.

She glanced at the clock on her laptop. 12:37 AM. Yesterday, she supposed she meant. 

She yawned again and saved her paper and then debated what to do. He was probably already asleep, and there was no point in slipping into bed next to him, only to slip right back out a little over five hours later. Bed in the study again it was. When she’d gotten the ability to magically redesign the cabin she’d seen pictures of a hostel in Tokyo that incorporated a hostel and a bookshop of sorts and she decided to incorporate the design into her study. Her bed was a bit larger, large enough for two, but otherwise it was a near replica of the sleeping area, with the rest of the room left up to what her imagination would deem the perfect study. She hadn’t bothered to change into her pyjamas when she came home and there was no point in doing so now, so she drew back the quilt and crawled onto it, pulling it back over it and resting her head on the pillow. The moment her eyes shut, she was out like a light.

It must have been some time later when she felt the mattress dip beside her and the quilt lift up, and then an arm go around her waist. She was still a bit groggy, but she knew exactly who it was who had joined her. “I didn’t want to wake you up,” she said sleepily, burrowing against her husband.

“You know, I’d rather have you wake me up for a little bit than go multiple nights in an empty bed,” McCoy said, his lips near her ear. “I figured if you weren’t going to join me in the really comfortable bed, I’d join you in your hobbit hole.”

She smiled at that. “It’s not a hobbit hole. Ask James about hobbit holes. He’s been to Middle Earth.”

“He never told me that,” McCoy said. He traced small circles on her abdomen. “Why don’t we actually go to our bed, hmm?”

“I’m rather comfy here,” she said.

“You’d probably be comfier in pajamas,” he pointed out. “And with more space.”

She considered it. “Maybe,” she said. “Though I have you here now so I’d be perfectly fine staying here all night.”

“Yes, but if I carry you back to bed you can leave your phone in here and oversleep a little because I know you’re only going in to do paperwork at seven. Your actual shift doesn’t start until nine.” He pressed a kiss to her neck. “And you need sleep. You work too hard.”

“But there’s so much to get done and so little time to do it,” she said.

“John’s coming back sometime this afternoon. Zoe told him about the measles outbreak so he said he’d finish his vacation after we got a grip on it. I think someone’s just going to teleport out and grab him and come back but there was something he and Mary wanted to do first so they're going to take care of that and then come back and do those house calls. So your evening freed up to do paperwork _after_ your shift, and then I can kidnap you for dinner at Mr. B’s Bistro if you’re up to it or takeout if you’re not. Maybe follow it up with a soak in the hot tub before you go back to work on the paper.”

She turned in his arms to go look at him. “You, Leonard McCoy, are an absolute angel, you know that?”

“Don’t tell anyone else. It’ll ruin my reputation,” he said, though he was grinning as he said it.

She leaned in the kiss him softly. “Our secret,” she said when she pulled away. “I do love you, you know. Very much.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said. “I love you too.” He moved his hand to run it up and down her back. “So…back to our bed?”

“Are you still going to carry me?”

“I suppose I can,” he said. He flung the quilt off of them and then made his way out of the little cubby hole and she followed, and then he scooped her off her feet and she nestled in next to him. This was, indeed, much better than sleeping on her own, she realized. Much _much_ better.


End file.
